A Remark
by Mechanical Orange
Summary: One remark.  One phrase was all it took to pique Sirius Black's interested.  Prequel to A Suggestion.  Oneshot.  SBOC


"Oi! Remus!" a voice called from across the Entrance Hall. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black turned around to find the source of the voice. A girl with long brown hair came running up to where they stood, merely feet from the grand staircase. "Remus, I'm glad I found you before you went up," she panted. She was clutching a rather long piece of parchment. "Here," she said holding out the parchment, "I looked over it for you. It's not bad at all, except you defined automobile incorrectly." Remus took the parchment from her and looked it over, brow furrowed. "Don't worry," she added, "I fixed it for you."

"Thanks, Myra," Remus replied, looking up from the parchment. "Do you still want to do that project together? It's due Monday."

"Yeah, of course," Myra answered. "Is Friday evening all right?" Sirius shifted slightly and let out a little cough. Myra didn't seem to notice, but Remus did.

"Er, what about Saturday afternoon?" he suggested.

"Yeah, all right," she said. "In the library?"

"Yeah," Remus replied. "See you."

"See you," Myra said. She gave a curious glance at Sirius, who wore an amused expression on his face, before continuing on her way to her House table for dinner.

"Oh, she fancies you, Moony," Sirius said with a smirk.

"Come off it, Padfoot," Remus responded. He resumed walking up the stairs. Sirius followed, smirk still firmly planted on his lips.

"She barely even looked at me," Sirius continued, "and let's face it, I'm the best looking of the two of us."

"Maybe she wasn't looking at you because she thinks you're a brainless git," Remus replied. It was his turn to smirk.

"Oh, that's what she thinks, is it?" Sirius asked skeptically, grin still plastered on his handsome visage.

"It is actually," Remus said with a false air of smugness. "Those were her exact words."

"Now where in the bloody hell would she get that idea?" Sirius mused, half-serious.

"Probably from watching you in Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Remus muttered.

"I knew she looked familiar!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Took you a while, didn't it, Padfoot?" Remus smirked. "Toad spawn," he said. They had reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room. The portrait of The Fat Lady swung open and Remus and Sirius stepped inside.

"Does she really think I'm a git?" Sirius asked, running his fingers through his black hair distractedly.

"'Fraid so, Sirius," Remus replied, sounding completely unconcerned. "Did James and Peter already go up?"

"Think so, yeah," Sirius said absent-mindedly. They walked upstairs in search of their friends, Remus looking somewhat amused and Sirius looking utterly perplexed.

* * *

"Where are you off to, Moony?" James Potter called as Remus stood up from the Gryffindor House table. He had just wolfed down a quick lunch, barely speaking to his three friends. In turn, his friends had sat in bemused silence as they watched him eat, pondering the reason for his hastened meal and sudden departure. Usually after a night like last, they had much to discuss the next day.

"Library," Remus replied curtly, checking the contents of his bag.

"You sleep all morning and then abandon us in the afternoon?" James retorted. "Think of all the fun you're missing out on."

"Moony's going to have some fun of his own," Sirius grinned. At James' inquiring look he added, "Got a date."

"It's not a date," Remus sighed.

"Who with?" James asked Sirius.

"Myra… what's her last name?" Sirius looked at Remus for help.

"Andrich," Remus said. "And it's not a date. We're working on our Muggle Studies project."

"That's what they all say," James muttered quietly so Remus couldn't hear. Sirius tried hard to stifle his chuckle. Peter Pettigrew didn't bother masking his borderline sycophantic giggle. Remus shot them a dirty look before heading toward the library.

"Myra Andrich," James repeated. "Isn't she a Ravenclaw?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied. "And not bad looking at that," he continued off-handedly.

"I think she's dating Stewart McElroy," Peter piped up, having finally stopped laughing.

"What? That idiot Hufflepuff?" Sirius said. "She can do better than that. Hell, anyone could do better than that." James shot an odd glance at Sirius before his eyes found a different destination.

"Quick, Peter, scoot over," he said nudging Peter, who had started giggling again at Sirius's last remark. "Evans is walking this way."

Sirius rolled his eyes before saying, "Oh, she can have my seat, if she wants it." Sirius stood up while muttering, "Which I doubt." James didn't hear.

"Now where are _you_ off to?" James asked, while trying to catch Lily Evans' attention.

"Left something up in the dorm," Sirius answered. "Back in a flash," he added, but James was no longer paying attention to him. He was waving at someone standing a few feet behind Sirius.

"Oi! Evans!" James called. Sirius sighed and strolled out of the Great Hall.

* * *

"I think we should concentrate mainly on the Underground," Myra said as she glanced over her textbook. "It's the main source of transportation for Muggles, in the city anyway."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Remus agreed. He opened another book to research more about the Underground.

Sirius lurked behind a few shelves close to their table. He had been listening to their conversation for the past few minutes, and it was remarkably boring. They just kept going on about automobiles and Undergrounds and all sorts of Muggle transportation. And among all this talk of transport, not one mention of a motorbike. A complete travesty by Sirius's reckoning. And something that needed to be remedied. Sirius grabbed a book of the shelf to give him some sort of pretense for being in the library, and headed toward Myra and Remus's table.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear," Sirius interjected a little more loudly than necessary. "But I thought I heard talk of automobiles."

"We have been working on our project, all about Muggle systems of transportation," Remus replied calmly, but with a slightly amused expression.

"Well then, I assume you know all about motorbikes," Sirius said matter-of-factly.

"Motorbikes?" Myra repeated. "Like those bicycle things that make a racket when you drive them?"

"Oh, they're much more than bicycles," Sirius responded, sounding offended. "And that racket they make is the most beautiful sound in the world!" Sirius sat down abruptly, still holding the random book he grabbed in his hand. "Beautiful pieces of machinery," Sirius continued, clearly in his element. Myra strained to see the title of the book he held, but Sirius took no notice. "I don't see why Muggles don't drive them more often."

"I see that you're also interested in the Baltic Goblin Wars of 1915," Myra said with a little grin on her face.

"What?" Sirius asked, taken aback. He glanced at the book. "Oh, oh yeah," he recovered. "Just a bit of light reading, you know." Myra caught Remus's eye roll across the table.

"You're clearly a man of the world," Myra remarked sarcastically. Sirius opened his mouth to speak, but Remus got there first.

"Sirius," Remus began, "we really need to get back to work."

"Right, yeah…" Sirius said, his eyes lingered on Myra's notes. "What's it you're doing then?"

"We're researching Muggle transport and coming up with ways to improve them," Myra answered.

"Oh," Sirius replied, propping his feet up on the table and leaning back in his chair. "Easy enough. Just charm it all to make it fly," he grinned. "Problem solved."

"That wouldn't work," Myra said sharply, giving Sirius an annoyed sort of look. "I'm rubbish at charms." She smiled. After a moment, Remus chuckled, and Sirius let out a loud bark-like laugh. They heard hurried footsteps, and Madame Pince, the librarian, came into view.

"Keep your voices down!" she cried. "And get your feet off my table!" Sirius quickly dropped his feet to the floor, and Myra and Remus looked slightly abashed.

"I think, Remus," Myra whispered, "we have enough information for our essay." She began collecting books. "I can write about the existing Underground, and you can focus on the ways to improve it."

"All right," Remus agreed. He began gathering his belongings too. Myra stood up first.

"See you later, then," she said. She walked toward the exit.

"She's clever," Sirius commented as he watched her walk away. "And kind of good looking." Remus sighed.

"If you fancy her, Sirius, then ask her out," Remus told him. Sirius turned to look at his friend.

"You don't…?" Sirius began, looking slightly perplexed.

"No, I don't fancy her," Remus said, shaking his head.

Sirius gave him an appraising look before saying, "Be right back, Moony." He hurried off in search of Myra.

"Hey!" Sirius called. "Hey Myra!" Myra turned around to face her caller.

"Hi," she responded. She stopped in the hall so he could catch up to her.

"Hi," he said as he approached her. "What's up?" She looked at him with her eyebrows raised. "Right," he smiled apologetically, brushing his hair out of his face. "Listen," he continued, regaining his composure a little, "you're not dating Stewart McElroy are you?"

"What?" Myra said, surprised. "That idiot Hufflepuff? Who told you that?" Sirius's smile became wider and more confident.

"I didn't think you were," he said quickly. "I knew you could do better."

"Oh really?" Myra asked. She looked rather skeptical. "Like who, pray tell?"

"Like me, of course," Sirius answered, smiling coyly. Myra smiled in spite of her self. "Meet me at eight," he said abruptly.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, tonight at eight. Bottom of the Astronomy Tower," he grinned.

"We can't be out past nine," Myra said, looking a little concerned.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius replied reassuringly. "We won't get caught, promise." Myra contemplated this for a moment.

"All right," she agreed resignedly. "As long as you promise we won't get into trouble."

"I do!" he assured her. "See you at eight." He smiled and began to walk away rather jauntily. "Oh," he called over his shoulder, "don't eat too much at dinner, okay?"

"Okay," Myra replied, puzzled. "See you." Myra started making her way to her common room. She felt as if someone had permanently stuck a smile on her face. Sirius didn't know, but Myra blushed crimson at the thought of a date with him.

* * *

Myra walked down the corridor, anxious and excited about her rendezvous. Sirius Black, widely regarded as the most handsome boy at school, had asked her, Myra Andrich, on a date. Elated though she was, she couldn't help but think she had been tricked. This date was too good to be true. But then, she reasoned, she doubted Remus would ever let a thing like that happen. He was just too nice. Then again, he could know nothing about it, and now Myra was on her way to an empty tower and a sure detention if she was caught. She had half a mind to turn around, but before she knew it she was rounding the corner to the Astronomy Tower. She saw a flicker of movement ahead and, hoping it wasn't Filch, quickened her pace. Sirius was stuffing something that looked like parchment back into his robes, but looked up at the sound of Myra's footsteps. He had a satchel slung over his shoulder, and looked quite pleased with himself.

"Hullo," he greeted airily. "And how do you find yourself this evening?"

"Quite well, actually," Myra replied. "I've been asked on a date."

"And I'm sure you'll quite enjoy it." Sirius grinned at her and beckoned her up the steps of the tower.

"What's in the bag?" she asked.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. He climbed up the stairs barely half a step behind her. Though he wasn't touching her, she could feel the presence of his hand at her back. "Ah, here we are." He pushed open the door to the roof, and motioned for Myra to go ahead. She walked out to the middle of the roof. Sirius closed the door behind him and went to join her. "Please," he said, "have a seat." In one swift motion he took out his wand and waved it over the stone floor. A pile of pillows and an unfolded blanket appeared. Myra arranged a couple of pillows to her liking and sat upon them. Sirius took his seat on the opposite side of the blanket. He gave her a little smile as he began unpacking his satchel. He produced two red candles, two plates, two glasses, two sets of silverware and a mountain of food. Roast beef, roasted potatoes, a loaf of bread, a spinach salad, strawberry tarts, cream puffs and a bottle of mead.

"Where did you get _that_?" Myra asked, indicating the mead. Sirius grinned in a secretive sort of way.

"I'm friendly with a local barmaid," he said airily.

"Madame Rosmerta?" she guessed.

"Maybe," Sirius responded in a tone that suggested Myra was right. He poured two glasses full. "Cheers," he said, raising his glass.

"Cheers." Their glasses clinked together, and dinner began.

At the end of the meal Myra was very full, and very giggly. "That mead was quite good," she said.

"Oh, I couldn't tell," Sirius responded mockingly. "You only had two and a half glasses." Myra giggled.

"The whole meal was quite good," she continued when she regained her composure. She was laying her stomach now, facing Sirius across the place settings. He too was lying down, but on his side. "I didn't know you were such a good cook," she smirked.

"Oh, yes," Sirius assured her. "Good cooking comes quite naturally to me, you see."

"Really?" Myra asked, content to play along.

"Yes, house-elves simply adore me," Sirius grinned. Myra giggled again and took another sip of her mead. They fell into silence for a few moments. Myra rolled onto her back, cushioned by the pillows. It was a beautiful October sky; a myriad of stars were sprinkled throughout the infinite blackness.

"I haven't been up here in a while," she sighed. "I forgot how beautiful the stars can be."

"That's why I took you up here," Sirius said. He Vanished the remnants of the dinner.

"I was never very good at Astronomy," Myra admitted. "Could never figure out the constellations."

"Ah, well let me help you," he said. He lay on his back next to her on the pillows. "The most important constellation," he pointed to the sky, "is right there."

"Which one is that?" she asked, her eyes following Sirius's pointed finger.

"Canis Major," he replied. "One of Orion's hunting dogs, and the constellation including the brightest star in the sky." He traced a vague outline of a dog in the sky.

"Oh, I can see it now," she said, squinting. "So why's it the most important?"

"Because it's mine," Sirius answered simply, lowering his arm.

"Yours?"

"I'm Sirius, the brightest star in the sky," he explained. Myra could hear the smile in his voice.

"You're very pretty, then," Myra told him.

"So are you," he whispered. It was too dark to see Myra's deep blush. Sirius's hand found Myra's, and he locked his fingers with hers. His hand was warm and reassuring and… perfect. They lay there in silence for a few moments. Myra watched the moon, a little less than full, rise higher in the sky.

"What time is it?" Myra asked suddenly. Sirius looked at his watch in the dim candlelight.

"It is 9:48," he answered coolly.

"What?" Myra gasped. "We should get back!" She sat up, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Should we?" Sirius said nonchalantly. He sat up as well.

"Yes! It's nearly an hour past curfew!" she cried. "I don't know how you expect us to get back without being caught." Sirius smiled in a mischievous sort of way.

"Leave it to me." He stood up and helped Myra to her feet. He Vanished the pillows and blanket. "Come on then." He picked up his satchel and walked towards the door. Myra followed hesitantly as she watched him pull a piece of parchment out of his robes.

"What's that?" she asked, drawing closer.

"A map," he replied, stuffing it quickly back in his pocket. He looked up and grinned. "Right, let's go."

"A map of what?"

"Hogwarts," Sirius said casually. He opened the door to the staircase and looked back at Myra, still grinning. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Myra looked quite perplexed. He had a map of Hogwarts that was somehow supposed to prevent them from getting caught?

"Come here," Sirius said gently. His voice was inviting and reassuring. He held out his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her close to him. "This," he whispered, "is a secret." He pulled something silver out of his satchel. Seeing the questioning look on Myra's face he said, "It's an invisibility cloak." Myra gasped.

"You have an invisibility cloak?"

"No," he said as he put the cloak over both of them. "Borrowed it." He put his arm around her waist. "Let's go."

They walked down the stairs in silence. Sirius set a leisurely pace beneath the cloak, even though he had to stoop slightly to stay covered. They passed Mrs. Norris, a singularly contemptuous beast of a cat, walking in the opposite direction down the corridor. Myra and Sirius froze, hardly daring to breathe. Mrs. Norris paused to look in their general direction, but did not seem to detect them, as she did not run off to alert her singularly contemptuous beast of an owner, Mr. Filch. They reached Ravenclaw Tower shortly after their encounter with Mrs. Norris. Myra thought they had reached it all too soon. "This is where I leave you," Sirius whispered softly in her ear.

"I had a wonderful time," Myra said, rather breathlessly. They were mere centimeters apart.

"So did I," he murmured. His lips barely touched her ear, and as he spoke he moved them along her cheek toward her mouth. He placed his fingers under her chin and titled her head up. "Good night." Suddenly he was kissing her, and it was better than Myra could have ever anticipated. In his kiss lay a warmth, an assurance, and a sincerity Myra had never felt before. A pleasant hotness spread throughout her body. She never wanted the kiss to end, but end it did. "See you tomorrow?" Sirius smiled his half-smile.

"Of course," Myra breathed. Sirius's smile expanded slightly and he released her. Myra felt all that warmth and reassurance drain out of her, but she smiled back at him. She stepped out beneath the cloak and began to climb the tower stairs. A few steps up she glance down where Sirius had been standing. It was silly; he was invisible and at any rate he had probably already left. She smiled at the spot anyway and climbed out of sight.

Sirius watched her until she disappeared, and wished he could have held her for just a little longer. When they touched it was like he had downed a bottle of firewhisky. He was warm and elated and invincible. He had never felt that way before with anyone, and he longed to feel it again.


End file.
